


Green Giant

by skargasm



Series: Bi-Curious [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After avoidance comes a little confrontation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Giant

“Spike.”

“Sam.”

Once the Winchesters accepted that the two souled vampires were 'good guys', they'd accepted that this apocalypse was going to be a team effort. It was no surprise to anyone that Spike and Dean had bonded, the blond taking the older hunter to the best watering holes and assisting in the discovery of the best pie to be found. Sam had spent all of his time working with Wesley and avoiding Spike. Until now.

“Look—about what happened—” 

“And what would that be, luv?”

“Did you—have you told Dean? About—well—”

“What makes you think Dean and I have been _talking_?” Spike knew he should have ducked but he was far too busy enjoying the jealous fury that crossed Sam's face. Stroking his aching jaw and watching as the tall young man stalked away, he wondered which one of them Sam was actually jealous of...


End file.
